The present invention relates to a rack for processing a photosensitive material in which the photosensitive material, after being exposed to image light from an original document or photographic scene, is dipped in a processing solution so as to be processed.
Generally, in an automatic developing machine for processing with a silver halide-photosensitive material, the developing of the photosensitive material is carried out by transporting the photosensitive material through a developing tank to dip the photosensitive material for a predetermined time period in a developing solution contained in the developing tank.
After developing, the photosensitive material is subjected to treatments or processings such as bleaching, fixing and rinsing, according to the application at hand. In order that the photosensitive material can be efficiently transported through the tanks holding the various treatment or processing solutions so as to be dipped in these processing solutions, these processing tanks are arranged, for example, in parallel relation. Each of the processing tanks is elongated or longitudinally vertically oriented so that the photosensitive material is transported through each processing tank in a vertical direction. More specifically, the photosensitive material is first transported vertically downward in the developing solution in the developing tank, and then is turned upward at the bottom portion of the developing tank, and then is transported vertically upward. The photosensitive material emerging from the developing tank is transported to the next processing tank.
Since upon contact with the oxygen in the air the developing solution is oxidized and thus deteriorated, it is therefore necessary to avoid contact of the developing solution with the air.
There is known a roller transport mechanism for transporting a photosensitive material in which two rows of transport rollers are alternately arranged in a noncontacting manner on opposite sides of a transport path. The photosensitive material is held in contact with the peripheral surfaces of the transport rollers so as to be transported by friction therebetween. In such a transport mechanism, a liquid surface shutter for preventing oxidation of the developing solution cannot easily be provided since the transport rollers and other parts are disposed close to each other. Therefore, contact between the liquid surface and the air cannot be avoided.